Olympians Read a Fanfiction
by Cyco Bunny5
Summary: It's currently 2012, and Olympus has cable, cellphones, and internet. What happens when Hermes comes across the website we all know and love, and reads one of the very "special" fanfics. Might be a oneshot, but if you want me to keep going I might.


Years have gone by since the age of ancient Greece and it is now currently 2012, and like the many gods living on this earth, the Olympians where adapting. Olympus has changed a lot through the years; the houses and many other things looked modern, and many gods now have cable and internet. One of those gods was Hermes and was now currently in his house surfing through the web.

"Dang it, I've already seen all these YouTube videos, can't anyone upload something new."

Not wanting to listen to all the stuff he thought was crappy nonsense, and sinking in boredom he started to type random letters in the Google search key. A, B, C, D…when he got to F something popped up which caught his eye.

" , wonder what that is?"

When he clicked on it he ended up in an unfamiliar website. Curious enough he started to explore it, as he did he started to figure out what this site was. He read stories from TV shows, to cartoons, to books...then he got to Misc.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Greek mythology on the list, and of course he clicked on it. His eyes widened a little bit to what he found. He felt awkward to find mortals righting stories about him and his family. And found it disturbing to find how messed up some of them were. Hermes shuddered at how many M-rated Hades and Persephone stories there were. He really didn't want to think about them in that way.

One in particular caught his eye though; Athena and Aphrodite femslash. Not knowing what a femslash was he clicked on it. Since the word was "femslash" he thought it was about females slashing each other's throats, and having it rated-M he thought it would be very violent and bloody. Which in his mind thought was funny, especially since it was about Athena and Aphrodite.

At first it was what he was looking for, arguing, swear words, and fighting. But it stops, and things soon become _very_ interesting. His eyes widened more after reading each word, and his mouth went agape when he got to the more _intense_ parts. His tongue got dry, and beads of sweat formed from his forehead. He couldn't pry his eyes away, he was totally speechless, Hermes wasn't grossed out it was actually more of the opposite feeling. He could feel a warmth going up his body, there was no doubt he was as red as a tomato.

"So this is what a femslash is," he murmured to himself.

A little part of him died when it ended. He frowned and sat silently looking at the screen, then started thinking. _I wonder how other people would react to this. _Then a brilliant idea crawled into his mischievous mind. The red headed god smiled devilishly.

He did a couple of typing and other stuff and before you knew it the fan fiction was e-mailed to **everyone** on Olympus.

He chuckled evilly and said, "The prankster god has struck again."

Xxx

A few of the gods where in one many living rooms on Olympus, the group consisted of Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, and Athena.

All of them were tired of watching Athena and Aphrodite argue about something. It was entertaining at first, but now it was just stupid, it's been going on for so long that nobody even remembered what the argument was about. Not even the two women that were fighting. Apollo, trying desperately to find something more interesting, was on the internet.

Suddenly a new e-mail showed up on screen from Hermes. Secretly cheering inside for finally something better to do, he got everyone to gather around him.

"Guys look, an e-mail from Hermes," Apollo said, with a thankful look on his face because he got the two girls to stop fighting.

"Oh great, this ought to be good," Artemis said gruffly.

When the opened the file, it wasn't what they expected.

**One fan fiction later…**

Apollo, Dionysus, and Ares were laughing hysterically, Artemis had bolted out the room, and Athena and Aphrodite were standing there frozen in shock.

"You guys look, Hermes said he sent this to everyone," Apollo said between laughs.

As reality to the two goddesses started to kick in, a murderous look formed on Aphrodite's pretty face, it was like looking at a mother grizzly that just saw her cubs get murdered, she was out for blood. And Athena, she literally had fire coming from her eyes.

"Hey Aphrodite, you wanna to put our petty differences aside this once and go slaughter Hermes," Athena said short and sweet.

"There is nothing I would love more," Aphrodite answered.

Dionysus overheard there temporary agreement and felt he had to comment. "Ahh, the femslash girls are teaming up," he said which earned him a punch in the face and a kick to the stomach. By the time he was helped by the two other laughing gods, Athena and Aphrodite had already left to find the godly bastard they called Hermes.

When the men were entirely sure they were gone, all three of them hastily went back to the computer to find more because secretly they loved it. The story made them feel _different_, just like many of the gods on Olympus that read it. Olympus now has a new pass time, and it's called .

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys hoped you like the story. I just made it for a quick laugh.**

**By the way what Hermes was thinking during the fanfic wasn't what I was thinking. I'm not disturbed at all by HadesxPersephone stories or anything else you might think offensive. I love this website, if not I wouldn't have gotten an account. And I think all of you are great writers who aren't messed up at all. ** **I was just writing what I thought he would be thinking. I mean how would you feel if someone wrote a fanfic about you? For me it would feel kind of awkward at first. **

**Tell me in the comments if this should only be a oneshot or if I should keep going. And thank you for reviewing and leaving comments on my other stories, it means a lot. And to whoever that wants me to do an actual femslash…sorry to young, I won't tell exactly, but I'm currently under the age of 15 and above the age of 10. M-rated stories...we'll see :) **

**Review and Comment!**


End file.
